beside the green, green grass
by luminille
Summary: Hope leaned back, taking in all the sights. For him to be here of all places, again, after all the time that had elapsed… It was almost the same except this time his first home was no longer in the sky – shouldered no more by two people whom he held dear. Hope/Vanille, post FFXIII-2 AU.


for _Kai_ + _Chu_.

more notes at the end.

* * *

_**beside the green, green grass**_

Hope leaned back, taking in all the sights.

The grass was cool beneath his palms while motes and blooms danced amongst the pleasant sunlight. For him to be _here_ of all places, again, after all the time that had elapsed… It was almost the same except this time his first home was no longer in the sky – shouldered no more by two people whom he held dear.

A warm, light breeze brushed against his bangs and bare forearms. Hope gazed downwards at the fine company he had for the day. "So, what would you say is your favourite colour?"

Vanille rolled over and flashed him a smile.

Even behind the shade of one hand, she had never seemed as _vibrant_ as in that moment. Her hair was unbound and lay pillowed on his jacket, which she'd requisitioned for that very purpose. Hope had also relinquished his harnessed packs and gloves after some teasing from Vanille – all in the interest of comfort, he told himself. These were set down on his unoccupied side.

"Most people would say it's pink or orange," she replied. He watched as Vanille returned to perusing the sky for fluffy sheep. "My favourite is really peach!"

Peach.

Hope admitted that colour had not registered on his list of likely candidates. Did Fang know? She must've known – he couldn't imagine her _not_ being aware after all those years together.

"Why is that?" he wondered.

"Hmm, how about this?" said Vanille, hair shifting as she sat upright.

"Imagine–"

He felt Vanille's right hand find his.

"–skin as soft as peaches."

Her fingertips began tracing light circles around his wrist bone.

"Or the taste of peach gloss or balm on lips like mine–"

Vanille's eyelashes had fluttered to half-mast, he realised. Just when had Vanille gotten so _close_? Not to mention he could see the _green_ in her eyes as they glanced at him.

"–or maybe even yours," she finished, mouth quirking in an almost-smirk.

A quiet breath left his lungs. That sounded like a challenge or better yet, an invitation.

Hope grinned. Knowing Vanille, it was probably _both_.

He brushed a wayward curl behind her ear; his fingers then worked their way to her chin and jaw. Without a whisper, Hope drew near and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was rather sweet-scented and sticky.

It became sweeter still when her hands started to roam – one clutched at his collared neck while the other found purchase in his rolled up sleeve. Her tongue swiped at his lips and then at his own–

His pulse sang between his ears. Eventually, Hope pulled away, smiling amid large gasps of air.

"I have to agree," he said, admiring the rosiness that coloured Vanille's lips, cheeks – even her neck.

"Hmm?"

Her heartbeat was resonating beneath the pads of his fingers. Crossing the barrier of skin to skin, it thrummed in time with his own.

"Peach." Hope chuckled. "It suits you.

"It's… a very _happy_ colour."

* * *

**author's notes:**

Kudos to anyone who recognised the title off the bat XD (To anyone that didn't, Google is your friend :P)

Personally, this was very frustrating to complete. It began as a mere four lines of dialogue, inspired by the colour peach, and then dared to become a little story. Many rewrites, scrapped lines and days spent away from the computer later, I've finally pieced together a somewhat satisfactory flash fic (for an amateur writer anyway). If any parts sound disjointed it's because everything but the first four sentences was written – and then reworked – in fragments over the course of more than a week.

Still, it's probably the best I can do at this stage. Many thanks and huggles to _**Kai**_, who dealt with my perfectionist leanings and helped in deciding on certain lines. I hope you enjoyed the entire piece!

If you have the time, please leave (constructive) feedback ^^


End file.
